Refractory
by JustJasper
Summary: For Kink Meme IV: coming from voice alone. Smut. Reid knows a lot about female orgasms.


"Freud is consistently flawed throughout his work." Spencer said, waving his hand at the television that was showing a documentary on psychopathy. "I don't understand how he can still be quoted as relevant! There are very few areas where his theories have shown to hold their validity and be more than-"

"Absolute crap." Emily finished for him, from her place on the other armchair. She wasn't quite sure how Reid had ended up watching this in her hotel room, and she couldn't recall that he'd explained it when he turned up. Not that she minded, of course.

"Exactly!" he agreed animatedly. To the backdrop of the documentary beginning to talk about sexual psychosis, he continued. "For example, he first postulated the idea of vaginal and clitoral orgasms being separate phenomenon."

Emily raised her eyebrows, casting a glance Reid's way. He was still looking at the TV, so he didn't see her shifting in her seat a little.

"That was in 1905, and he decided that clitoral orgasms were confined to adolescence. But because he was so revered it meant people believed him, a man, who would never experience a cissexual female orgasm, managed to convince a generation of women there was something wrong with them because they couldn't have vaginal orgasms at the same frequency they could orgasm from clitoral stimulation."

"Right." Emily said, feeling the hot itch forming between her legs. Reid was talking about orgasms. God.

"He essentially believed that the male penis was central to female pleasure, which beyond being scientifically bogus, is a completely heterosexist, cissexist worldview. Not to mention the gender essentialist connotations of those kinds of statements."

"Uh huh." She sounded, shifting her hips against a little, managing to pull the fabric of her underwear against increasingly sensitive vulva. She was so distracted by the sensation she didn't notice Spencer glance her way, or the tiny little smile he had before he went back to apparently concentrating on the television.

"Expertise on cissexual female orgasm from cissexual men is flawed in its entirety." He said. "But there have been women heading research on the subject. Statistics suggest that up to fifteen percent of the US female population have never experienced an orgasm."

"Poor them." Emily muttered before she could help herself.

"Quite." Reid said in an offhand way. "It takes women an average of four minutes to reach orgasm during solo masturbation, up to ten while being masturbated by another person, and closer to twenty to orgasm during intercourse. That is assuming they orgasm at all; only twenty five percent of women achieve orgasm during heterosexual sex every time, and over sixty eight percent of women have faked a climax."

"Yeah." She said, now subtly rolling her hips, squeezing the muscles of her cunt and pressing against the limited stimulation her clothing was giving her.

"That's certainly down to male partners in sexual relationships, who are largely unable or unwilling to aid their female partner in achieving orgasm. Which is a shame, really, because the female orgasm is fascinating."

"Mmm?" she sounded, gripping the arms of the chair. She enjoyed hearing him talk usually, but hearing him talk about orgasm was arousing her in a way she didn't realise was possible.

"Yeah. There have been a few limited studies that consistently show from brain scans that during orgasm parts of the brain essentially 'switch off', including parts that deal with emotional processing. Women, well, like you, Emily-"

She had a hard time suppressing the moan in her throat, squeezing her legs together and rocking her hips.

"You technically have a very low standard refractory period, meaning with continued stimulation multiple orgasm are quite possible. For example, continued stimulation of fingers against the clitoris are effective, but can be over stimulatory. Two fingers framing your clitoris between them would likely be an effective method, and with an alternating up-and-down and circular motion, you'd reach orgasm swiftly."

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath. There was no way he didn't know what was going on now, that he wasn't speaking purposefully.

"But your sexual organs have varied sensational capacity. Applying the mouth to the clitoris and sucking gently while putting a finger inside of your vagina would most likely be highly effective at stimulating you. The vagina has the most nerve endings within the first three inches, so several fingers would probably give adequate girth. With a repeated thrusting motion, and curling, it's likely your 'g-spot' – which has been proven to exist – would be stimulated. Precise strokes of the tongue against your clitoris would be pleasant to you, I imagine."

"Reid..." she muttered, pressing her legs together harder, desperately trying to stimulate herself. His words were sending messages straight to her groin, and even though sparing a hand would easily have helped her along, for some reason she didn't want her own hands; she wanted his words. "Reid." She repeated. It was a warning, but clearly one for him not to stop.

"Study of anatomy has shown that clitoral tissue resides beyond the exposed bud of the clitoris, in a horse-shoe like shape around the vagina, even extending as far back as the anus. Therefore I think using a finger to rub against your anal opening while your vagina is continually stimulated would be effective in driving you towards an orgasm. Entering the rectum with a finger – with lubrication, of course – would certainly stimulate the high volume of nerve endings in that area."

"Fuck!" she gasped. She was so close, so damn close just from the pressure and the sound of his voice. She hunched, thrusting helplessly against the chair.

"I imagine with a variance in the stimulation being applied with the tongue, sensation would be increased. Your labia being licked, for example, while the fingers inside your vagina thrust faster, and the finger in your anus thrusts slowly. A tongue – even my tongue, perhaps - returning stimulation directly to your clitoris would, I believe, drive you into orgasm."

"Fuck! Reid!" she gasped, her back arching, hips moving wantonly as her orgasm hit her, flooding her centre with warmth, squeezing, throbbing, pounding blood and electricity in her cunt, every motion he described playing in front of her eyes in vivid detail, the sound of his voice in her head.

She collapsed back into the chair, gasping and panting for breath. She lifted her gaze to find Reid looking at her, mischievous face rather amused and smug, she thought.

"Female orgasms really are quite fascinating to witness." He noted. She narrowed her eyes at him, exhaling upwards and blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Reid." She said slowly, watching his eyes sparkling at her. "Would you like to test how short my refractory period really is?"


End file.
